


The Ferrari's Red Remained the Same

by donutsweeper



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 1980), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Ghosts, Not a Crossover, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: There were times when Higgins thought Robin's Nest felt... wrong.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	The Ferrari's Red Remained the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StopTalkingAtMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopTalkingAtMe/gifts).



It didn't happen often but sometimes, usually late at night when there was a storm brewing on the horizon, Robin's Nest felt… different. Off. Somehow both comfortable and familiar, but also not. The shadows would fall across the grounds in ways that didn't seem to line up with any particular light source. The aroma of the estate's flowers would permeate the air, but their smell would be somewhat atypical and slightly wrong. A dog's bark would echo in the distance and for a moment Higgins would be nearly convinced it was Zeus or Apollo since that how they sounded when they were warning off an intruder or having fun chasing Magnum, but then they would appear, wandering over from the opposite direction of the noise with their ears up, pointed and focused on what they heard.

On more than one occasion the Ferrari's motor would rumble then, signaling Magnum's safe return, but when Higgins turned to watch as it came up the drive it would shimmer, as if morphing its shape ever so slightly and reconfigured itself into something almost, but not quite exactly, similar before it settled back into its typical, familiar red chassis. As if sensing someone's gaze, Magnum would ease himself out of the car and begin carefully, suspiciously, looking around, on the alert for danger.

Then their eyes would meet. 

Brown eyes never seen outside of moments like these but still recognized and trusted. 

Green eyes never seen outside of moments like these but still recognized and trusted. 

Upon seeing Higgins the tension would leave Magnum's frame and he'd smile, offer a distracted wave, and then head into the guest house for the night.

Zeus and Apollo whined at his feet. 

Zeus and Apollo whined at her feet.

Higgins shivered in the night's cool, foreboding air.


End file.
